


Hands

by bluesquare



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Also a bit of Angst, F/M, Fluff and Romance, Holding Hands, Minor Violence, Rated T for Safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesquare/pseuds/bluesquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris introspects about his relationship with Hawke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Because Inquisition is coming out soon and I need to get some of the hype out of my system. Hahahaha :)) 
> 
> Warning: this is unbeta'd so forgive any errors that you may find (though please point it out to me if ever). 
> 
> Takes some time during Act III, after Hawke and Fenris have reconciled. Snarky/Silly!Hawke below.
> 
> \---
> 
> April 14 2015: I've just found out that someone's been uploading my works on another website without my permission. So, in this light, I'll be changing the privacy settings of my fanfics to registered users only. While I realize that this might not be a full proof thing, it arguably might help a bit until this whole mess clears up.
> 
> \---
> 
> June 16 2015: So, I just found out that the ebooks-tree issue is kinda resolved(ish), so all my works will be back for public viewing :)

  
He slowly laces his fingers with hers, relishing the way her skin feels against his. Her hand is not smooth or soft the way a woman's hand ought to be - or at least according to Tevinter custom. Instead, he feels the roughness of her skin, the calloused fingers and knuckles, and the hard grooves that etch across her palm.  
  
Her hand squeezes his in reply. Fenris can't quite believe it; not that she is holding his hand - though admittedly the first time they did, he was - but how…gentle she is. He's seen her in battle - he's fairly certain that she's the only mage to ever prefer brawling to magic  - and the very hands that hold his, only can confirm the opposite what he has known his whole life.  
  
_Love is a weakness_ , he remembers Danarius telling him one summer's day as he holds the wife of one of his dissenters by the throat, savouring the way her life drains out of her, _Do well to remember that, won't you?_  
  
_Live or die_ , Fenris remembers bitterly. Love has no place in survival, that much Danarius has taught him. Power and will can take you the whole mile and beyond. After all, Tevinter is evidence enough.  
  
And yet…  
  
He turns to face Hawke, a smile graces her lips, and she tugs him along the crowded streets. These hands that are so tainted by magic…are not. Because he knows that her touch is not like the Magisters. Because Fenris knows that despite how battle-hardened and how much blood her hands have spilled, she is Hawke. _His Hawke._  
  
The same woman that he knows will risk her life to save the world from burning, no matter how many deaths will wear on her soul. The same woman that he knows is as fragile as she is indomitable - the scars that litter her are proof of this. The same woman that he will fight for, until the end of days because…  
  
_Because he loves her._  
  
Even with all the uncertainty and turmoil, Hawke is the only constant, as if all directions would point to her: the harbor in this storm. He had always wanted a home, somewhere to call his, but never in his life would he imagine that home is not a _where_ but a _who_.  
  
Her hand fidgets slightly in his, calling him out of his thoughts. "Fenris," she says, and her brows furrow slightly, "Is something the matter? You look broodier than the usual."  
  
"Just thinking Hawke."  
  
"About?"  
  
He pauses for a moment, unsure of how to respond. But he squeezes her hand back, and that is answer enough for the both of them.


End file.
